


Saving Christmas

by kingslayersrogue



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kabby, One Shot, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslayersrogue/pseuds/kingslayersrogue
Summary: With the file cabinet of backup plans growing emptier and emptier he came to two conclusions.One: He was going to have to find some sort of class or pamphlet for this shit because he couldn’t keep screwing up.Two: There was only one person that was going to be able to save the Blake kid’s Christmas and he happened to be madly in love with her.





	Saving Christmas

Marcus  _ tried _ to do this, he really did. He looked up tradition after tradition. Decorated the house with every light he had and baked every treat in the book. Still, two sets of eyes looked at him sadly and he had no idea what he did wrong. He was verging on hysteria.

The fact of the matter was that Marcus Kane had never expected he would become a father, therefore he was unprepared. It’s not that he hadn’t wanted to, there was always some part of him that thought it would be wonderful. He just never found the right person to settle down with. (He did  _ have _ a person in mind, he was just too scared to even ask her on a date.)  He didn’t know how to throw together a family Christmas like Octavia and Bellamy were used to. He was the uncle that showed up once in a blue moon to get tipsy and remind his relatives he was alive. 

Then there was the accident, the funeral and two tiny bodies staring as twin caskets were lowered into the ground.

He’d been their caregiver for all of four months and he’d flopped Halloween and Thanksgiving. He knew that holidays weren’t the  _ only _ part of parenting but they were 7 and 9. They  _ deserved _ those celebrations while they were fun.

With the file cabinet of backup plans growing emptier and emptier he came to two conclusions. 

One: He was going to have to find some sort of class or pamphlet for this shit because he couldn’t keep screwing up.

Two: There was only one person that was going to be able to save the Blake kid’s Christmas and he happened to be madly in love with her. 

He drops the still packaged Turkey he was going to  _ try  _ and cook back into the freezer. Grabbing his car keys, the jingling of which makes both kids’ heads snap towards him. “Get your boots on, we’re going to get french fries, ice cream, and then somewhere special.” He knows it’s a bit wrong, buying his way into their hearts with food but they look so damn sad. He just wants to see them smile and if it takes all the french fries in milkshakes in the world he’ll do it. “Uncle Mar...Mr. Mar...uh, can you help me with my boots?” Octavia asks in a meek voice. “Sure thing kiddo.” He winces at the way sadness fills her eyes, a dark cloud settling in the room as he laces the tiny boots. 

_ Talk to them, _ their child psychologist had said,  _ they’re small but they’re smart. Ask them. _ “Octavia, do you not like it when I call you kiddo? It’s okay if you don’t,” he says as gently as he can muster. She sniffles and wipes her eyes on her sleeves leaving little-wet spots on the gray fabric. “Mommy used to call me that,” and then tears are falling soft but quick down her face. Tiny shoulders quivering as she holds back sobs. There are certain things he should say to help with their progress. To help heal their minds but for god sakes it’s 7:30 PM on December 24th and they should be thinking about Santa Claus, not their dead parents. “How about a new nickname, how about we call you cookie?” She narrows her eyes at him suspiciously and it’s such a Blake look he nearly laughs.”Not that one?” She shakes her head and he makes a show of rubbing his beard in thought. He didn’t have one the last time he saw her and her fascination with it hadn’t yet waned completely. “How about Tavia?” Her eyes light up and the darkness leaves. “You guys still want ice cream?” Both of them jump and shout until he swings Bellamy onto his shoulders and picks Octavia up by her hands. 

***

The kids are in the car finishing off their milkshakes while he knocks on the door. He doesn’t even know if this’ll work out but Clarke and Octavia are near the same age and Bellamy is good at making friends with  _ anyone _ . Abby _ did  _ say to call her if he needed anything when the kids first came to him, he hadn’t exactly called but he hoped this would still work out.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t realized the door opened and she was staring up at him. “You going to say something or just make me run up my heating bill.”

“I don’t know how to Christmas,” he blurts sounding exactly as stressed as he is. “Ah, bachelor lifestyle didn’t do you too well for that one did it?” He makes a whining sound, looking at her pleadingly. He  _ really really  _ needs this. “Did you really come here thinking there was a chance I would turn you away?” She rolls her eyes at the sheepish smile on his face. “Get your kids and get your ass in here.” Marcus jogs back down the path, shoving his freezing hands into his pockets for a few seconds. He throws open the back door with a dumb smile on his face, “ _ Christmas sleepover.” _ The kids cheer and he thanks the heavens for Abby Griffin.

It’s like Christmas wonderland when they walk in. There’s fake snow on the end and coffee tables. A toy train, modeled after the polar express, winding through a heap of presents in red and green ribbon. A near complete advent calendar is hung on the kitchen cork board and the brass hooks are already stuck firm to the mantel. It even  _ smells _ like Christmas, warm food, rich food. Inviting and alluring like it never had been before. He watches Bellamy and Octavia’s eyes bulge with excitement running around to gently touch ornaments and decorations. “Let me guess, you decorated too but didn’t get the same reaction?” He nods and a gentle hand lands itself on his shoulder. A mug of hot chocolate sliding in front of him. “It’s not you, you just have a big quiet house....this isn’t meant to be rude I swear, but I bet you were so focused on making it  _ look _ like Christmas. That you forgot these things were supposed to be done  _ together. _ ” He takes a sip and it’s all the confirmation she needs. “Alright helpers, who want to decorate some cookies for Santa!” Clarke runs out of her room, getting her first look at the two kids who would become her best of friends. 

“ _ New people!” _ Were the first words out of Clarke’s mouth as she ran to wrap her arms around them. She hugged them tightly, shaking them just a little bit before her eyes caught onto something else. “UNCLE MARCUS!” She ran forward, leaving Bellamy and Octavia in a daze, jumping into Marcus’ arms so he could spin her around. 

The Blakes looked curiously at the scene, neither of them having heard anyone else but them calling him Uncle Marcus. Abby looked at her daughter and Marcus, silently signaling him to put her down. “Clarke go introduce yourself properly please.” The girl extends both hands, shaking the Blakes’ outstretched ones nicely. “I’m Clarke, and you are.”

“Bellamy.”   


“Octavia.” 

“It’s nice to meet you. Are you guys gonna spend Christmas with us?” They both nod and follow Clarke into the kitchen. Each taking a seat on one of the stools by the countertop. Clarke conveniently in the middle. “Alright, you can each have 2 cookies to decorate for Santa and 1 to eat for yourself. How does that sound?” Everyone nods and grabs for the supplies sprinkles icing and more. After a while, Clarke pipes up, “I’m soooo glad they came to help us, mamma. We would’ve never gotten Santa’s cookies finished and that would’ve made him sad.” 

Marcus watches the kids from the other side of the room, Abby helping clean the icing off their faces. He snaps a few pictures, saving them to his camera roll in a strange wave of sentimentality. Something about 3 little kids and a very cozy looking Abby making his heart flutter even more than it normally does around her.  _ This is  _ not  _ the time to be a lover boy _ he chides himself. 

The clock chimes nine and one by one the kids fire off yawns and tired stretches. Their little bodies running low on Christmas crazy. “I think it’s pajama time for kiddies,” Abby calls and all three mouths let out disappointed whines. “Mom, please. Ten more minutes.” Marcus steps in, taking the decorating supplies and setting them back on the counter. Beginning to clean faces and hands. “No can do buckaroo. Besides, the quicker you get to sleep. The sooner Santa comes.” This gets them moving and they all file into the bathroom to get changed. Marcus handing them all a set of pajamas on their way. “Make sure you brush your teeth too.” Abby follows them to help them find everything while Marcus moves back into the kitchen staring to clean up the placemats and cookie mess. 

Marcus Kane being anything close to domestic is something she thought she’d never see but here he is. Cleaning up Christmas cookies and humming along to jingle bells on the radio. “Put an apron on and you could be a cover model for home and gardens.” 

“Put on a green hat and you could be an elf,” he fires back, really pushing his luck. “You take that back.” Marcus smirks, crossing his arms over his chest in a way she can’t help but follow with her eyes.“Not a chance.”

“Think if you dyed your beard white you’d make a good Santa?”

“Alright Rudolph, you want to test it? I know how much you love my beard and you’d have to be willing to part with it.” There’s a less than PG retort on her lips when Clarke’s shout of ‘ _ stockings’ _ interrupts their competition. “I’ll set out the cookies and milk while Uncle Marcus helps you hang the stockings.” One by one Marcus lifts the children to hang their respective stocking. Kissing each of their foreheads as he sets them down. “Can you the Christmas story?” Bellamy asks with only a hint of timidity. “Of course,” Marcus said without really thinking. Which story  _ did _ he mean? “Go on and climb in your beds while I get it.” Abby hands him a book without a word as he heads down the hall, putting on his best fatherly face. “Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.”

*******

He’s exhausted, opening the door to Abby’s no longer used study to claim the couch as his spot for the night. “What are you doing?”

“Going to bed,” he shrugs, pulling on his purple plaid pajama pants. “Not in there you’re not, your back will be in knots when you wake up.” He puts his hands up in defense, letting out another yawn. “I don’t have anywhere else to sleep.” 

“Yes you do. You just won’t say it because you’re too much of a  _ gentleman.” _ The way he gulps makes her laugh. (She knows his feelings for her but sometimes he’s as dense as a brick and can’t take a hint when it’s dangled in front of his face. She loves him too.)”Abby, no.”

“Marcus, yes.” He gives her a pleading look but she won’t budge. He’s not sleeping on a 10 year old couch for reasons she’s not even sure of. “What are you 17 and can’t share a bed with a pretty girl?” He narrows his eyes, following her into the master bedroom. “Are you complimenting yourself?” She turns to him with hands on her hips and eyebrows raised.“Are you going to tell me I’m wrong?”

“That would be lying, and my mother always told me never to lie.” Then he pulls back the sheets and climbs in like he hadn’t been digging up every protest in the book five minutes ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's really late and I apologize for the editing mistakes


End file.
